carolinaclan_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobrathorn
Cobrathorn is a beautiful spotted bronze molly with sharp yellow-green eyes and slightly elongated canines. History Born originally as a kittypet to breeders, her early life was that of luxury. She was quickly bought by a twoleg, one with plenty of money to spare and was donned with fancy collars and only given the best food available. She was named Shreya, to match the naming theme of her mother and father (who both had traditional Indian names). Shreya had always been awfully sharp and observant. Her twoleg was an herbalist, relying on natural medicines which they lauded on others, earning them the money to spoil their cat and litter the entire home with different plants. Shreya found herself often watching her twoleg use the plants to heal friends, family, and clients. Always sitting in her lap to listen to her read aloud. Unknown to her twoleg, she took to looking at the books herself when they weren't around. She was nothing short of fascinated. How something as simple as a plant had the ability to heal...and to harm. At 6 moons she slipped out of her home, the hunger of knowledge, of being able to utilize the skills her twoleg used themselves. It was too great. She took to roaming the streets first, looking at the poor injured loners and rogues. If she found one that fit her criteria, she would tell them she would heal them. Though that was not always the truth. She wanted to simply experiment and any cat that was willing to trust a young and pretty face was perfect. Some of the cats she would heal, watching to see how the herbs fought off infection, other times she would purposefully poison them. Watching to see how the poison worked, how long it would take and what dose was needed to get the desired effect. It fascinated her, the power of plants. As she continued to experiment, some of the loners would tell her stories of Clan cats. She was curious and honestly, longed to have a base of operations to work from. Being drawn to the sweet-smelling trees, her nose led her to PoplarClan territory. She bided her time, waiting at the border with an almost diplomatic air. When a patrol arrived, she introduced herself politely and calmly, explaining that she had heard stories about the Clans and wanted to join them, if they were open to cats. A few short exchanges and the cats led her to the camp. She was able to use her charms to get into the Clan, saying that she knew the ways of herbs and healing. Already on nearly the same level as the senior medicine cat, she quickly tired of being the student in the relationship and wanted the den for herself. The senior medicine cat had been up there in moons, suffering from cat asthma. Cobrathorn traveled back into the city and into a garden, carefully picking some baby's breath. She brought that and valerian root back to the old cat and administered it. The root putting them in such a heavy state of slumber, they didn't feel the poisonous effects of the other plant. She reported to the Clan that the old cat had passed in his sleep and since then, has kept the medicine cat den to herself. Personality Cobrathorn is startlingly intelligent, growing up in the home of an herbalist, the use and study of herbs comes easily to her. She has little care for others, unless she can use them to further herself. She is also morbidly curious of poisons and seeing what makes or breaks a cat. Cobrathorn is a no-nonsense molly, often striking fear into others from her typically hard attitude and sharp gaze. She's stoic and doesn't tolerate any foolishness in her den. Else you may have something else slipped into your medicine. Relationships Trivia * She is a purebred Egyptian Mau. * Cobrathorn is pansexual, with a preference for females. * Her voice claim is Rama from Agents of Mayhem. Character Art Cobrathorn MedicineCat.png|Medicine Cat Version Kin Mother: * Rajah: Unknown Father: * Sanjay: Unknown Category:Clan Cats Category:PoplarClan